Perlihatkan Senyummu
by Suichi Shinozuka
Summary: Christa menatap punggung Armin sambil tersenyum. Armin tampak keren dan modis dengan pakaian itu. Ya, Armin melakukan itu demi Annie. Kini ia berusaha untuk berani demi Annie. Ia juga berlatih di toilet demi Annie. Sebegitunya kah rasa suka Armin pada Annie? Tidakkah Armin melirik sedikit saja pada Christa?
1. Chapter 2 : Perlihatkan Senyummu

_**Aku suka kamu, Armin.**_

_**Sejak dulu, kau tak akan memungkirinya.**_

_**Aku suka kebaikan hatimu,**_

_**Juga keberanianmu.**_

_**Tapi yang terutama, senyummu Armin!**_

_**Aku ingin melihat senyummu selalu sepanjang hari-hariku.**_

_**Lihatlah aku, Armin! **_

_**Tidakkah rasa sukaku ini terlihat dimatamu?**_

_**Tidakkah kau lihat diriku yang selalu memerhatikanmu?**_

_**Lihatlah aku, Armin**__._

_**Walau sedikit, angkatlah wajahmu.**_

_**Perlihatkanlah senyummu, hanya padaku**_**…**

* * *

**HARAPAN JIMAT CINTA**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Chapter 2 : Perlihatkan Senyummu**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**Enjoy the story!**

"Christa?"

Christa terkesiap. Ia langsung sadar dari dalam dunia khayalnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Armin sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, sedikit heran dengan sikap Christa yang tiba-tiba terdiam, seperti termenung. "Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Aaah…" Christa menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir," ungkapnya lagi sambil berusaha tersenyum, walau air mukanya pasti berbeda.

"Oh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kata-kataku barusan, jangan dianggap serius. Rasanya mustahil orang seperti aku memacari seorang Leonhart, hehe" gumam laki-laki berkulit putih itu sambil tertawa kecil. Christa mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, memerhatikan wajah Armin. Terlihat rasa kecewa dan putus asa disana.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," bisik Christa.

"Eh?"

_**Aku suka kamu, Armin.**_

"Annie pasti juga menyukaimu."

_**Aku ingin mengungkapkannya tapi…**_

"Kau tinggal berusaha sedikit lagi untuk mengungkapkannya…"

_**Kalau saja kita bisa terus berdua selama darmawisata,**_

"Kalau saja kau bisa terus menemaninya selama darmawisata,"

_**Dan menggenggam jimat cinta bersama.**_

"Dan memberikan Annie jimat cinta."

_**Aku pasti sangat bahagia!**_

"Dia pasti senang!"

_**Teruslah tersenyum Armin, karena aku suka senyummu.**_

"Teruslah buat ia tersenyum, Armin. Aku tahu kau suka senyumnya."

Armin menatap Christa dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mata biru terangnya terbelalak. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka teman sekelasnya berkata begitu. Tapi kemudian tatapan itu berubah menjadi pancaran hangat dengan senyum lebar yang cerah.

"Terima kasih, Christa. Entah mengapa kata-katamu membuatku semangat. Benar aku tak boleh menyerah. Setidaknya aku harus mencoba, kan?" kata Armin dengan semangat. Wajahnya terlihat merona.

"Um!" angguk Christa. "Kau pasti bisa Armin!" balas gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih nasehatmu, Christa. Yosh, aku duluan ya. Yuk, Kau juga harus cepat ke bus," ajak Armin sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari duluan, meninggalkan Christa.

Christa melambaikan tangannya sambil terus tersenyum, menatap sosok Armin yang semakin jauh di lorong gelap itu. Ketika sudah yakin sosok Armin tak terlihat lagi, senyum ceria itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah yang kecewa. Tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai.

"Apa yang aku lakukan…" isak Christa. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup wajahnya, mencegah sedikit air matanya terjatuh.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan," bisiknya dalam hati. Tapi apa boleh buat? Semuanya sudah terjadi dan Christa menyesalinya. Kalau saja ia punya cukup nyali untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan lugas. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, menyesal bukan hal yang tepat. Ia harus memenuhi janjinya pada Armin. Membuatnya bisa menatap senyum Armin, sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

"Kau kemana saja, Christa?! Kita hampir saja meninggalkanmu, kau tahu?!" teriak Sasha dalam bus, ketika bus sudah mulai berjalan. Pipinya merah dan mengembung, dan tatapannya penuh rasa khawatir.

"Hehehe maaf maaf, tadi aku hanya ke toilet saja kok," balas Christa sambil berusaha tetap ceria di depan teman-temannya.

Mikasa menatap wajah Christa lekat-lekat.

"Eh, ada apa, Mikasa?" Tanya Christa.

"Kau, habis menangis ya?" Tanya Mikasa sambil memegang pipi Christa. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu langsung terkesiap.

"Ah, ti… tidak kok, hanya perasaanmu saja," jawab Christa sambil berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ia benar-benar mengagumi intuisi Mikasa yang hebat.

"Christa, itu Armin sedang duduk sendiri. Mungkin ini kesempatanmu untuk duduk disampingnya!" bisik Sasha sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang. Kedua alisnya naik dua kali, dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Christa tersenyum lembut. "Sudahlah, biar ia bersama Annie saja." jawabnya.

"Annie?" teriak kedua temannya sambil terbelalak.

"Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, Armin lebih cocok dengan Annie. Apakah kalian berpikir seperti itu juga? Mereka sama-sama hebat. Alangkah senangnya jika mereka bersama, kan? Dibandingkan Annie, aku jauh dibelakangnya. Haha, jadi begini rasanya patah hati ya? Tak apa, melihat Armin tersenyum saja itu sudah— "

Mikasa menutup bibir Christa dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Christa. Aku tahu kau tak mungkin semudah itu menyerah," bisik gadis berambut legam sebahu itu.

Christa menurunkan tangan Mikasa dari bibirnya, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Armin untuk membantunya. Jadi…"

"Eh? Kau berjanji seperti itu?" pekik Sasha. Christa menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Mikasa menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu. "Jangan sakiti dirimu, Christa.

Christa menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja." Christa tahu bahwa perasaannya yang paling dalam tidak berkata begitu. Tapi, mau bagaimana. Armin tidak menoleh kearahnya. Daripada melihat Armin sedih, mungkin lebih baik dirinya saja yang terluka.

"Hey Armin. Kau sendiri? Bolehkan aku duduk disampingmu?" tiba-tiba saja Eren datang menghampiri Armin yang tengah sendiri.

"Eh? Um," Armin mengangguk dan mempersilahkan temannya itu duduk. Mikasa dan Sasha yang melihat itu, menghela nafas lega.

Diam-diam, Christa yang ikut melihatnya, juga bernafas lega.

"Kyoto! Yay! Mikasa, Christa, ayo kita cari makanan terenak dari daerah ini!" teriak Sasha begitu melompat dari bus.

"Jangan membuatku malu, Sasha," balas Mikasa. Christa hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku temannya itu.

"Ah, Armin," Christa langsung berlari kecil hendak menghampiri Armin begitu melihat sosoknya keluar dari bus.

"Christa—" suara Mikasa tercekat ketika hendak mencegah Christa. Tapi gadis beriris tosca itu tak memedulikannya. Mikasa hanya menghela nafas melihat temannya berlalu. Dalam hatinya, ia sedikit khawatir pada Christa.

"Whup!"

"Eh? Christa?" Armin cukup kaget melihat temannya itu tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Armin, aku datang untuk menepati janjiku. Kau ingat kan? Aku akan membantumu," kata Christa sambil tersenyum.

"Be… benarkan? Terima kasih. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Armin.

"Hmm…" Christa mulai berpikir. "Ah! Penampilan. Bagaimana kalau kau merubah penampilan? Kupikir gadis jaman sekarang suka laki-laki yang berpakaian modis dan keren." Terang Christa sambil menjetikkan jarinya.

"Modis?" Armin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Lihatlah Jean. Kupikir ia cukup modis. _Scarf_-nya itu, begitu pula dengan kaca mata gayanya, kupikir itu sudah bisa menimbulkan kesan modis padanya," papar Christa.

"Yah, tapi menurutku itu terlalu—"

"Lihatlah senior kita, Rivaille! Banyak gadis menyukainya. Bahkan gosipnya, senior kita Petra, diam-diam menyukainya. Kemeja dan sepasang celana panjang hitamnya itu, juga model rambutnya, sederhana tetapi terkesan modis, kan?" Christa memaparkan pendapatnya dengan semangat.

"Hmm… benar. Tapi rasanya aku tidak cocok dengan semua itu," balas Armin sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi ayo cari gaya yang cocok untukmu. Ayo!" kata Christa sambil menarik tangan Armin.

"Eeh? Kita mau kemana?" teriak Armin. Christa tak menjawab. Ia terus berlari ke suatu tempat.

"De… department store?" Armin memincingkan matanya ketika sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Pilihlah baju yang kau suka, Armin," balas Christa sambil menyibak-nyibak kumpulan pakaian pria.

"Tapi, kita dilarang kemana-mana dulu sebelum jam bebas, kan?" tanya Armin sedikit khawatir.

"Sudahlah, Armin. Kita akan kembali 30 menit lagi. Tenang saja, tidak akan ketahuan," jawab Christa meyakinkan.

Armin menggeleng kepalanya ke kanan dan akhirnya mengikuti kemauan Christa.

"Ba.. bagaimana?" Tanya Armin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gugup.

"Terlihat bagus!" pekik Christa sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, jaket ini membuatku gerah," balas Armin sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah wajahnya.

"Hmm… kalau tidak nyaman, ganti saja," jawab Christa. Armin pun masuk lagi ke ruang pas.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Armin setelah beberapa menit di ruang ganti. Kini ia menggunakan baju yang berwarna terang.

"Imut—eh maksudnya terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau seperti itu berjalan di samping Annie," balas Christa. Armin mengangguk setuju, kemudian menutup tirai kamar pas.

Akhirnya, Armin asyik mencoba-coba baju dan Christa sibuk mengomentarinya. Kadang ia tertawa melihat Armin memakai benda-benda yang tidak sesuai dengan image-nya seperti kaca mata hitam dan sebagainya. Tapi menurut Christa, Armin tetaplah menarik dengan pakaian apapun. Sayangnya, ia harus berkomentar sambil membayangkan Armin bersanding disamping Annie.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Armin keluar dengan sedikit gugup. Kali ini dia menggunakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi waistcoat coklat tua, dengan celana panjang yang senada dengan waistcoatnya. Setengah rambut pirangnya juga diikat ke belakang.

Christa terbelalak melihat penampilan Armin kali ini. Wajahnya merona hebat dan mata toscanya membesar. "Ke… keren," bisiknya. Gadis itu mengacungkan jempolnya.

Armin tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba senyumnya itu berubah menjadi ekspresi tegang dan terkejut.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Christa ketika melihat air muka Armin berubah.

"Christa… guru," bisiknya sambil menunjuk ke belakang Christa.

"Eh dimana—"

Belum sempat Christa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Armin sudah menarik tangannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar pas. Lelaki itu menutup tirai kamar.

"Kya—"

"Ssst, jangan sampai kita ketahuan, Christa!" bisik Armin sambil menutup bibir tipis gadis itu dengan tangannya. Ia juga mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi 10 cm. Jaraknya… ah tidak ada jarak. Wajah Christa benar-benar terbenam di dada berlapis waistcoat itu.

"Dekat… dekat sekali…" mata Christa berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya kaku seakan membeku. Ia benar-benar tegang. Wajahnya pasti sudah merah, dan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

"Bertahan Christa. Tunggu sampai guru itu pergi," bisik Armin di telinga gadis yang tengah didekapnya. Christa hanya mengangguk pelan.

Begitu guru itu benar-benar pergi, akhirnya Armin melepas dekapannya, dan mereka pun keluar dari kamar sempit itu.

"Maafkan aku!" Armin membungkukkan badannya di depan Christa. Ia benar-benar minta maaf karena mendekap Christa tanpa ijin.

"Sudahlah," balas Christa sambil tersenyum. "Yang penting sekarang kau harus menunjukkan penampilanmu ini pada Annie."

Armin mengangguk pelan, dan mereka pun kembali ke perkumpulan.

"Ah itu Annie! Ayo cepat ajak dia makan siang bersama!" bisik Christa begitu melihat sosok gadis cantik yang memiliki tatapan tajam itu.

"Haruskah aku…?" Tanya Armin diikuti anggukan Christa. Dengan sedikit ragu, Armin melangkahkan kakinya kearah Annie.

Christa menatap punggung Armin sambil tersenyum. Armin tampak keren dengan pakaian itu. Ya, Armin melakukan itu demi Annie. Kini ia berusaha untuk berani demi Annie. Ia juga berlatih di toilet demi Annie. Sebegitunya kah rasa suka Armin pada Annie?

Pelupuk mata Christa terasa basah. Entah kenapa rasa sakit dihatinya timbul kembali. Ia mengusap matanya dan menghirup nafas panjang. "Tak apa," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ia harusnya cukup senang hari ini bisa membatu, bahkan sampai didekap oleh orang yang ia suka.

"Tidak, aku akan makan bersama Reiner dan Berthold," tolak Annie.

"Eh?" Armin cukup terkejut dengan penolakan Annie. Christa yang dapat mendengarnya juga terkejut.

"Oh begitu. Ya tak apa, semoga harimu menyenangkan. Dah," jawab Armin sambil tersenyum, menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"Armin—" panggil Christa, tapi lelaki itu mengabaikannya. Ia tampak cukup terpukul, dan kecewa, tentu saja. Christa menunjukkan rasa sedih melihat orang yang ia sukai kecewa. Ia tak dapat melihat senyum itu.

Tak terasa, hari sudah berubah menjadi oranye keemasan. Armin dan Christa sudah berpisah pada waktu itu juga. Kini, gadis itu tengah mengelilingi toko souvenir bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau bengong sedari tadi, Christ?" Tanya Sasha sambil mengulum permen.

"Ah? Tidak kok," bantah Christa. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada gadis yang sedang berdiri sendirian di pinggir jembatan, tengah menatap matahari tenggelam.

"Annie!" pekik Christ sambil berlari kearahnya.

"Christ!" panggil Sasha yang melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba berlari dan menghilang.

"Hai, Annie," sapa Christa.

"Hng? Ada apa? Tanya Annie sedikit heran melihat Christa tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

Christa tak menjawab. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, ditengah bias cahaya keemasan.

"Tentang Armin, kau tahu ia sangat pintar. Ia selalu paling hebat di pelajaran teori—yah walaupun fisiknya lemah. Tapi ia selalu berusaha dan selalu baik pada orang lain."

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Annie singkat.

"Jadi…" Christa menghentikan kalimatnya. Annie menatap gadis beriris senada dengan miliknya itu dengan sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"… Apakah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Christa pelan.

Annie memicingkan matanya, sambil menarik nafas pelan. Tiba-tiba iris itu menatap Christa lekat.

"Ya, aku menyukainya," bisiknya sambil berlalu.

Lagi-lagi tubuh Christa terhempas ke tanah. Matanya membesar, dan alisnya mengerut. Ia dapat merasakan air mata hangat mengalir di pipinya. Semakin lama, semakin deras.

"Kau beruntung, Annie," isaknya.

**.**

**.**

**Perlihatkan Senyummu : END**

**See ya at chapter 3 ^^**


	2. Chapter 1 : Pernyataan Cinta

"Christa, ayo cepat!" teriak Sasha dari kejauhan, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, teman-teman!" balas Christa sambil berlari kecil kearah Sasha dan Mikasa, yang sudah menunggunya di pertigaan jalan.

"Kau sudah siap Christa? Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasha dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"I…iya, aku sudah siap," balas Christa sambil tersenyum lebar. "Darmawisata kali ini pasti menyenangkan!"

"Hey hey, Mikasa, kau akan mengunjungi apa jika sudah sampai di Kyoto?" Tanya Sasha lagi.

"… Mungkin ke kuil," gumam Mikasa.

"Hee… aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengunjungi tempat seperti itu," balas gadis berambut merah bata itu heran.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin membeli jimat cinta," Kata Mikasa pelan

"J.. ji.. jimat cinta katamu? Aku tidak menya…"

"Jimat cinta?! Apakah ada benda seperti itu?!" potong Christa. Wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemu merah, dan matanya berbinar.

"Hey Christa, kenapa kau…" gumam Sasha yang sedikit kaget melihat tingkah Christa yang mendadak bersemangat.

"Konon jika kita memberikan jimat itu pada orang yang kita suka, cinta kita akan terpaut selamanya." Balas Mikasa.

"Hee… Eren kah?" balas Sasha dengan ekspresi menggoda. Mendadak pipi Mikasa sedikit merona.

"Ha… hanya sebagai keluarga, kau tahu," balas Mikasa sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasha.

"Be… benarkah itu, Mikasa?" Tanya Christa yang masih tampak semangat.

"Wah wah wah wah, aku merasakan ada musim semi bermekaran di hati seseorang. Hwa.. senangnya," gumam Sasha sambil merangkul bahu Christa.

"Tidak, tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," bantah Christa salah tingkah. Wajahnya semakin memerah, dan kedua tangannya melambai tanda membantah.

Kedua tangan Sasha memegang bahu Christa sehingga kedua mata mereka bisa bertatapan. "Siapa orangnya? Siapa? Siapa?" Tanya Sasha dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Tidak… tidak ada!" bantah Christa sambil berusaha melepas tangan Sasha dari bahunya. "Kau hanya salah paham!"

"Bohong! Cepat katakan Christ! Ayolah!" Balas Sasha dengan tatapan ingin tahu, seperti rubah yang penasaran.

Tiba-tiba Mikasa melepas genggaman tangan Sasha pada bahu Christa. Tatapan tajam Mikasa tertuju pada iris coklat Sasha. Bulu kuduk gadis itu langsung berdiri.

"Aah, Mikasa aku hanya bercanda, kau jangan…"

Tiba-tiba tatapan tajam itu berpindah ke iris biru Christa.

"Mikasa?"

"Christa, katakanlah siapa orang yang kau sukai," kata Mikasa dengan suara yang datar, terdengar seperti mengancam.

Sasha menepuk dahinya.

"Hyaaa… Mikasa? Kau juga…?" tanya gadis itu ketakutan.

"Katakan, Christa," balas Mikasa. Christa yang sedikit terkejut dengan cara temannya itu mencari tahu pun akhirnya menyerah. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menunduk malu-malu.

"Orang itu…"

"Ya?"

"Orang itu…"

"Ya? Ya?"

Christa dapat merasakan pipinya memanas. Wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat.

"Dia…"

Bugh! Tiba-tiba tubuh Christa terdorong ke depan dan jatuh terjungkal diatas jalan setapak. Seseorang yang telah menabrak gadis berambut pirang pucat itu dari belakang pun terguling diatas aspal. Rambut pirang sebahu itu, sangat mudah dikenali oleh Mikasa dan Sasha.

"Armin!" teriak keduanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hehe… maaf," balas Armin sambil cengengesan. "Eh? Christa! Bangun Christa!" teriak Armin begitu melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya masih telungkup di tanah. "Hey Christa!" panggil Armin sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Christa. Mata birunya menggambarkan rasa bersalah dan khawatir.

Mikasa dan Sasha kemudian menghampiri Christa yang masih telungkup di tanah dan tak kunjung bangun.

"Hey Christa, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasha sedikit khawatir.

Sementara kedua temannya sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Christa, Mikasa malah memperhatikan wajah Christa yang sengaja ditutup dengan telapak tangan milik Christa sendiri. Mikasa dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah gadis kecil itu.

"Hooo…begitu," bisik Mikasa dalam hati.

**HARAPAN JIMAT CINTA**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Chapter 1 : Pernyataan Cinta**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**Enjoy the story!**

"Eeh?!" teriak Sasha terkejut. Akhirnya Christa mengatakan siapa orang yang ia suka, begitu Armin berlalu.

"Y… Ya, sudah kuduga kau akan sekaget itu," kata Christa sambil menunduk malu.

"Hey Mikasa, kenapa kau tidak kaget?" Tanya Sasha sambil menatap Mikasa.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya ketika Christa jatuh tadi. Kau menelungkupkan badanmu untuk menutupi wajah merahmu, kan?" kata Mikasa sambil merapikan rambut legamnya.

"Hmpf, benarkah itu Christa?" Tanya Sasha sambil menahan rasa gelinya.

"Ja… jangan tertawa! Huff!" balas gadis berambut pirang itu sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha, maaf. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa menyukai Armin? Tubuhnya kecil dan lemah, kau tahu," tanya Sasha lagi.

"Dia baik," balas Christa. Walau lemah, ia memiliki tekad yang kuat."

"Ya, Armin memang begitu," balas Mikasa yang merupakan teman kecil Armin.

"Hooo… ya dia juga pintar," gumam Sasha.

"Ya, dan aku sangat suka senyumnya," bisik Christa sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tak terasa, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di gerbang sekolah. Mata Sasha membesar dan berbinar-binar ketika melihat rentetan bus yang berbaris di halaman sekolah mereka.

"Wow! Kyoto! Daging panggang! Tunggu aku! Yeah!" teriak Sasha sambil berlari ke arah barisan bus itu.

"Apa hubungannya dengan daging panggang…" gumam Mikasa.

"Ah, Mikasa duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet dulu," kata Christa sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan berlalu.

Toilet sekolah lumayan jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Christa melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong sekolah yang kali ini cukup sepi, karena para siswa pasti sedang berkumpul di lapangan. Christa tidak menyangka lorong itu benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada satupun orang yang lewat, dan pagi itu lorong sekolah cukup gelap dan dingin. Dengan perasaan sedikit takut, Christa tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Tubuhnya sedikit merinding. Ia memang sangat takut pada ruangan gelap yang sepi seperti sekarang.

Akhirnya Christa sampai di toilet. Ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet wanita, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara-suara aneh. Langsung saja jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Suara apa tadi?" gumamnya dalam rasa takut.

Suara tadi semakin jelas terdengar. Wajah Christa mulai memucat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah dan tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Suara itu bersumber dari toilet pria. Walau takut, tapi dalam diri Christa juga muncul rasa ingin tahu. Seperti bergerak sendiri, ia melangkah kearah toilet pria. Dengan sangat pelan, Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dibalik daun pintu. Akhirnya, ia dapat melihat sosok seseorang di dalam toilet itu. Orang itu berdiri tegak, sambil menatap tembok di depannya. Mata Christa membesar begitu ia dapat mengenali siapa orang itu.

"Armin?!" bisik Christa.

Armin menatap tembok di depannya dengan tatapan yang cukup serius. Lama ia terdiam, kemudian ia berkata,

"Aku suka kamu!" teriak Armin sambil membukukkan badannya kearah tembok.

Mulut Christa menganga dan matanya membesar. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kya!" teriaknya. Christa kehilangan kendali tubuhnya, dan langsung ambruk menabrak pintu, dan terhempas di lantai toilet pria.

Armin melihat adegan itu dengan wajah pucat dan suara yang tertahan. Mata birunya memancarkan rasa terkejut yang luar biasa.

"Ch…Christa!" teriak Armin sambil berlari menghampiri Christa. Armin mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan menatap bola mata warna tosca yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari mata biru langitnya itu.

"Christa, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Armin sambil menyentuh kening Christa. "Wajahmu merah sekali."

Christa langsung bangun, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya.

"Kau sepertinya demam," Armin menyentuh dagu Christa dan mengangkat wajah mungil itu untuk memastikan ia benar-benar baik.

Mereka berdua bertatapan beberapa saat.

"Aah, ayo ke bus, jangan sampai kita tertinggal," kata Armin tiba-tiba. Christa mengangguk cepat dan berjalan disamping Armin.

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan di lorong sepi itu. Baik Armin maupun Christa, keduanya sama-sama memalingkan wajah, seperti sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka benar-benar diselimuti oleh rasa canggung dan salah tingkah. Mau bagaimana lagi, keduanya baru saja ketahuan melakukan hal yang cukup aneh.

"Umm... A.. apa yang kau lakukan disini, Armin?" Tanya Christa memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau lihat?" tanya Armin.

Christa menelan ludah. "Umm, ya," katanya sambil mengangguk pelan.

Armin tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin tidak perlu kusembunyikan, lagipula sudah ketahuan," gumamnya pelan. "Aku, sedang latihan."

Christa menaikan satu alisnya. "Latihan?"

Armin terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu teman sekelas kita Annie?" Tanya Armin.

"Gadis yang menyukai bela diri itu? Ya tentu saja," jawab Christa sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Walau dingin dan tajam, tapi menurutku ia sangat cantik," wajah Armin tiba-tiba saja memerah. "Aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku di darmawisata kali ini," papar laki-laki berambut pirang itu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi malu-malunya.

"Eh?"

Christa menghentikan langkahnya. Bagaikan pedang, kata-kata itu langsung menohok hati Christa, sangat dalam. Tangannya bergetar, dan alisnya mengerut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, Armin" bisik Christa dalam hatinya. Kata-kata itu tercekat di tenggorokannya, tak bisa keluar maupun masuk. Rasanya air mata Christa akan jatuh, tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

Christa hanya diam. Armin menatap Christa sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan sedikit bingung. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hng? Christa?"

.

.

**Pernyataan Cinta - END**

**Please waiting for Chapter 2 .**


End file.
